1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid crystal display (hereinafter “LCD”) panels and, more particularly, to transflective LCD panels.
2. Description of Related Art
In a transflective LCD panel, ambient light may be reflected off a mirror and its color may be produced in the reflective portion of a sub-pixel contained within a pixel in the panel's pixel array. In contrast, light produced from within the panel may be transmitted through a filter and its color may be produced in the transmissive portion of the same sub-pixel. Typically, the color produced by the reflective portion of the sub-pixel may be a de-saturated color, while the color produced by the transmissive portion of the sub-pixel may be a fully saturated color. In low ambient light conditions, the produced color may be a color with good optical properties. In bright ambient light conditions, however, the de-saturated color from the reflective portion of the sub-pixel dominates and, thereby, diminishes the optical properties of the produced color.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,636,076, an additional color-less sub-pixel, referred to as sub-pixel M, is used to increase the optical properties of the produced color in bright ambient light conditions. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,760,297, an additional sub-pixel is also used to increase the optical properties of the produced color in bright ambient light conditions. Here, the additional sub-pixel has a color filter that complements the primary color filters. For example, the additional sub-pixel may have a cyan color filter.